Keeping track of and finding needed information can be challenging. For example, an individual may have important information stored on a personal computer, in a personal digital assistant (PDA), in a cellular phone, in various paper records and notes, and in other locations. If accessing this scattered personal information is difficult for that individual, accessing needed information that the individual knows is in the possession of others such as friends and loved ones is even more difficult. Often, the individual ends up leaving a voicemail message or sending an e-mail to request the desired information, resulting in delay.
To address this desire people have for information from and about their friends and loved ones, a variety of World-Wide-Web-based services have emerged that allow a computer user, after becoming a member, to post a variety of information that can be shared with the world or with a select group of other members. Each member is provided with space on a Web server to store his or her information. For example, some of these on-line services allow members to post photos, video clips, a blog (a diary-like, reverse-chronologically-ordered document on a particular topic), contact information, a résumé, or other information. These services also allow each member to decide whom to include in the member's social network. That is, each member can designate certain other members of the service as “friends” with whom information may be exchanged.
Though a step in the right direction, these on-line social-network services constrain their members to post information of a small number of specific kinds and in fixed formats that are determined by the service provider. Members do not have the flexibility to create new categories of information items or “posts,” and they do not have the flexibility to alter the design and format of the fixed Web forms used to post information items. Moreover, these services do not provide members with sufficient flexibility in controlling which other members can access their information.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved method and system for managing information in an on-line community.